


Knowledge

by Tetrimany



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom Ethan, Edging, Fingering, Gags, Getting Together, I'm, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Slow Burn, Smut, exploring identitiy and shit, handjobs, i really have no justification for this other than my brain is stuck I sin mode, soft, submission and anxiety, this completely evolved into something else, wwhat the fuck happened to this idk but i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrimany/pseuds/Tetrimany
Summary: So, this second time around of messing with sex toys has Ethan accidentally revealing some things about himself that peak Mark's interest way more than he ever thought it would.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 183
Kudos: 725





	1. So i guess I am kinda submissive oops

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote the crankiplier fic kinky so I almost feel like it's my responsibility to write this I'm sorry sjwhrkiwg they aren't connected tho

Mark was laughing as he tossed away sex toy packaging, cleaning up his kitchen from the absolute disaster of a video they'd just filmed. "Talk about an interesting start to the year." Beside him Ethan gave something akin to a snort and a chuckle while he washed the dishes. Mark felt a fondness in his chest watching the younger man move, this kid became someone so important so quickly and easily it sometimes scares him. There's no other YouTuber he'd want to do this journey with more, Ethan gets him and his comedy in ways other friends of his just haven't.

"Who doesn't start their year long project with softcore BDSM feeding porn?" Ethan chuckled, drying the pan he'd just finished cleaning. Mark cocked his head, curiosity overtaking him as he spoke up.

"Wait is that something someone would actually get off to?" Chuckling giggles peppering his sentence between words. To his surprise, Ethan wasn't laughing and simply shrugged.

"I mean, it's not my thing and we were definitely being more funny than anything but yeah I'm sure someone will get off to it." Towards the end, Ethan's sentence fell off into a laugh shrugging his slender shoulders.

Raising his eyebrows incredulously, Mark laughed. "And you know lots about BDSM feeding porn?"

"I mean, like I said feeding really isn't my thing " Brown eyes went wide and burned into Ethan's tense back as he realized what he said.

"Iiiiim, sorry?? Are you implying you know a thing or two about BDSM porn?" Mark was amused as hell, chuckling nervously and doing his best to ignore the prickling sensation creeping up the back of his neck.

Shrugging nervously, Ethan's voice shook a bit as he spoke. "I mean we all have our things.." the older man's eyebrows knit together realizing the discomfort he was causing Ethan. Slowly, he walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sad seeing him tense even more under his touch. 

"Hey" Mark's voice was low and soft in a hopefully soothing register. "No judgement, you're right we all have our things ." Ethan smiled a bit, weakly as he gave Mark a nervous side glance. "As long as everyone involved is legal and human I don't care what you do." The younger mans giggle was a massive relief to Mark.

"I have bad news about Clyde the rubber chicken."

"I always knew he was a slut." 

Both men devolved into giggles, Ethan pressed warmly into Mark's Sid ad they just stood there in the kitchen, bodies tittering with their laughter.

"Also like, goes without saying but be safe. Don't let some person smack you around too hard."

Ethan pulled from the hug, giving Mark an arched eyebrow and a bit of a grin. "Excuse me did you just assume I was a sub?"

There's that prickling feeling up the back of his neck again as the Korean American swallowed nervously, giggling. "You aren't? How can you Dom anyone no offense." 

Ethan pinched Mark's side, the older YouTuber squealing and slapping his hands away. "I mean if your submissive ass is asking id be happy to demonstrate." Ethan teased, and wow that prickling feeling is turning into a steady flush, scoffing Mark smacked Ethan on the arm.

"First of all, sexual harassment!!" Smiling when Ethan burst into another giggle fit. "Second of all did you just assume I was a sub!!?" Mocking his tone from before. Cringing, Ethan nervously smiled tossing the drying rag onto the counter and walking towards the living room with mark close at his heels. 

"Sorry, i know you're joking but that was still weird of me to say." Pursing his lips, Mark nudged Ethan with his hip, crossing his arms. 

"Wait no, for real do I seem like I'd be a submissive?" Ethan at least had the decency to get flushed in the cheeks at the question, a very charming look. Mark couldn't help but be curious though, especially if Ethan had actual experience. 

"I mean, " scratching the back of his neck nervously. " There's no one way submissives and dominants act in public " 

"But if you HAD to say."

Ethan gave a nod, flopping onto the couch. "Yeah, sorry I can absolutely see you being submissive." Mark flopped onto the couch next to the gymnast, taking in his smaller stature and wondering how he could Dom anyone. 

"My stature has nothing to do with it." Ethan suddenly said, picking up on the unspoken question in Mark's dark eyes as they scanned over his body, now leaned back into the couch legs spread. "I get with someone willing and I show them what they want."

Swallowing the knot in his throat mark scratched nervously at his own prickly stubble, needing some kind of grounding stimulation to keep his mind from drifting way off out of the realm of acceptability. "So you've ACTUALLY, in person, -" he trailed off, awkwardly waving his hand.

"Dommed someone?" Ethan offered, with an amused chuckle at Mark's obvious nerves. "Yeah."

"Bull." Mark teased, trying to take the weird tension out of the situation. If he was honest he was like, half hard talking about this in such intimate closeness. Ethan just laughed before settling a smouldering smirk on Mark and oh, the air definitely got thicker just now. 

"I mean I can always show you like I said." 

Suddenly, mark felt challenged and shot back "go ahead, dom me. If you can get me to actually do something I'll not only admit you're a Dom but I'll even admit I might be submissive." His grin was toothy as he watched his younger friend take him in with a curious eye.

"How long do I have?"

Oh, so this is actually gonna happen.

Swallowing, the confidence suddenly drained from Mark as he fidgeted on the couch. "I'll be fair, we'll watch a movie and you have until it's over!" Ethan simply nodded and looked towards the screen waiting for Mark to turn on the movie, despite the remote being closer to him.

Rolling his eyes Mark picked up the remote, not at all picking up Ethan's toothy grin, and clicked on a movie. 

A mouse trap would probably tell Mark to relax at this point he was so wound as the movie started. This was so weird, and he didn't know why, it's not like they were gonna have sex or anything and oh okay there's that neck flush again FUCK. 

Things were, fairly normal for a bit until Mark felt Ethan gesture towards him. "Come cuddle." He said simply, his voice firm but warm at the same time like a Stern but loving parent. "I won't count this, but you seriously need to relax you're so tense." his amusement was soft and colored his voice in a way that was genuinely soothing. 

Shrugging it off, Mark decided why not and snuggled against Ethan's side. It was, odd what should have felt very awkward and uncomfortable... didn't. The second Ethan's arm snaked around his waist holding him tight Mark's brain kinda turned to mush a little bit. His lanky firm body felt soft and inviting, the rise and fall of his chest in tempo with his heartbeat steady and soothing. Laying there cuddling up against Ethan just watching a movie Mark wondered when the younger man would actually do something.

Completely unaware the fuzzy feeling in his brain _was_ what Ethan was doing, quite successfully. After about an hour of cuddling, Ethan's thumb gently stroking his waist and Ethan speaking to Mark in that low register right next to his ear, asking questions and murmuring praise for Mark's intelligence Ethan finally spoke again about twenty minutes before the movies end. "Go turn off the TV."

It wasn't a request, it was a flat demand that normally would have Mark smacking Ethan and calling him a lazy ass but something happened. If you asked Mark later he couldn't tell you what it was, the firm and respectable tone Ethan had used, his fuzzy mind somehow blissed out from cuddles or the little part in the back of his now fuzzy brain hoping doing as he was told would earn Mark some more of that murmured praise.

Whatever it was, he stood up and walked towards the tv, turning it off manually before turning back around to face Ethan, who was sunk back into the couch, legs spread and hand against the side of his head grinning toothily and slowly arching an eyebrow.

Oh fuck.

"Oh fuck" Mark squeaked, his head suddenly snapping out of it's foggy stated, disorienting him just a bit. Ethan's demeanor softened instantly, sitting more upright with a softer smile. 

"Come sit back down? You're gonna need a minute." Nodding, Mark silently sat down next to Ethan on the couch who took his hand and simply held it. "told you." He teased making mark roll his eyes and forget about the hand holding.

"You call that domming? You never even called me a slut or hit me." Mark laughed nervously, trying to deflect how he was kinda freaked the fuck out, he'd never been in such a foggy state before without some kind of substance. It was weird and fuzzy and the control freak I him felt uncomfortable. He also kinda wanted more.

"First of all, hot." The younger man deadpanned, smiling when it got him the laugh he wanted to see. "Second off that's not all this kinda stuff is. I put you into a really really mild form of subspace. So your brain was a lot more susceptible to command and stuff. You wanted to make me happy so you turned off the TV like I said." Mark nodded along as Ethan spoke, it made sense even if it petrified him. 

It was then the hand holding got significance to him. "Motherfucking are you aftercare ing me?'' mark teased, squeezing Ethan's hand. He was only playing, it actually felt very nice from how disoriented he felt earlier. Ethan at least looked a little sheepish as he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain that is the first time someone ever put you in that headspace before. It can throw you off your game." Thinking about their earlier conversation, mark pouted and dropped his head against Ethan's shoulder.

"Shit, I'm a sub huh?''

Snorting, Ethan stroked his thumb across Marks hand. "There's a lot that can contribute to someone being submissive it's not just something you're born as and - "

"Ethan."

"But yeah you're submissive, hard."

Mark groaned into Ethan's neck pouting indignantly. "Fuckin, bullshit." Ethan's giggles only got worse as he pulled Mark into a hug patting his hair. After the laughter died down a little, they stayed in the embrace for a few moments before Mark meekly spoke up.

"I .. kinda liked it. Where my head went." Ethan nodded, not an ounce of judgement as he hugged Mark closer. 

"Understandable, I wasn't joking before. You have a lot of stress in your life and are always expected to be in control. Giving it up for a minute can be, really fucking nice in your situation.''

Again, it made perfect sense honestly. Mark was a little bothered his brain seemed to be more geared towards submission but Ethan wasn't making him feel bad for it so maybe it wasn't all that bad. Plus Ethan is not your usual image of a Dom so maybe it really is a lot more nuanced than Mark realized. "Just bummed kinda, I wouldn't be opposed to occasionally doing that in like, a non sexual way but I don't think that's a thing."

"Well....." 

Mark sat up from the embrace to stare at a quite red and jittery Ethan, eyebrow raising as the younger man beneath him stuttered. "I mean, it's a kink and all kink is inherently sexual but if you m-mean like, not having sex during .. that's a t-thing and like. ... I could, like -" 

Smiling, his chest swooping with some kind of adrenaline, his own tan cheeks flushing darker Mark decided to save Ethan from his work vomit. "Are you offering to be my Dom Ethan Nestor?" A chuckle wrapping around his words as Ethan groaned covering his face with his hands.

"Aughhh nevermind" 

Laughing, low and soft and so full of an affection that frankly scared him, Mark took Ethan's wrists in his hands and pulled the younger mans hands away from his face. "no, I'm serious, what do you mean?"

Exhaling nervously, Ethan avoided looking Mark in the eye by fixating on chicas dog bed. "Just, occasionally putting - putting you in subspace and -, and like - telling you stuff to do. Making you stop working if you're working too much, like, make you eat and take care of yourself and stuff just , like shut off your brain for a little bit."

Mark had no earthly idea why, but something in what Ethan was describing made him flush deep and warm through his body and something flip and tighten in his chest. "That... actually sounds .. really, nice."

Ethan's now wide eyes shot to Mark's, and the very nervous older man felt a bit more at ease watching the blotchy red color rush to Ethan's own cheeks. "Seriously?"

"I mean, yeah." Mark fidgeted, sitting back against the couch away from Ethan's embrace suddenly really warm. "Awkward question, but like would that be - sexual for you? Or what, would to get out of it?"

Ethan shrugged, his hand moving to scratch the back of his neck anxiety clear as day and somehow relaxing Mark, nice to know he wasn't the only one in uncharted territory. "I mean yeah? Not in the way you think though. You know that full body tingle you get when something sexy happens?"

Mark gave a silent nod as confirmation. "It'd kinda be like that for me. I wouldn't pop a rager or anything, and even if I did I'd go deal with it myself, I'd just be like tingly and warm."

Mark did his best to deflect the situation into something comedic cause this was all a lot and that's what he did in serious moments. "all cause I'm doing what I'm told?" Nervously laughing around his words but stopping when Ethan didn't laugh.

Ethan shrugged and nodded, yes. 

Swallowing, Mark took Ethan's hand in his own and looked him in the eyes. "Let's, do it."

"Holyshit, okay!"


	2. An easy routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Ethan develop and easy back and forth of a relationship with this new arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no earthly idea where this is going but sHRUG

That was how it started. Over the next few months Ethan and Mark developed a steady and easy relationship kept between the two of them with this new set up. Any time it seemed like Mark wasn't taking good enough care of himself Ethan would say that Mark needed to decompress. 

Then they would do a little trick used to slip mark into subspace. With some practice they got to a point where Mark could wear a subtle dark choker around his neck and all he needed was Ethan to put a firm hand on his lower back. Then, they would go about a normal day but with Mark in a pliant receptive state listening when Ethan told him to do something and often letting Ethan make choices for him.

Even with this new arrangement, they spent plenty of time just hanging out as friends, Mark would sometimes ask for Ethan to take over as well but a lot of the time they just hung out. Filming Unus Annus, collabs or just playing games and being goofballs. The time really was making Mark appreciate and adore Ethan even more than he did going into this. He was a fun bright smart talented kid who was always so selfless for Mark's sake. He didn't deserve him honestly.

Mark was surprised to find he slipped into the role better than expected, and that he liked it. He felt, important and wanted like he was a valuable delicate thing and for once someone was focusing on him and making him their priority. In a moment of shyness Mark admitted to Ethan he sometimes liked wearing the choker even if they weren't, doing their thing. 

He was surprised to find Ethan had just smiled warmly and told him that made him very happy. ''It means you feel safe, it means I make you feel safe and less anxious and that's so fuckin cool." 

Subspace was weird but something he got used to pretty quickly, it was kind of like a constant, sleepy state of mild arousal. Enough to make his brain a little swimmy. He was still totally aware of his surroundings and he and Ethan had both proven he was very shallow in subspace perfectly capable of disobeying and snapping out of it on his own if he wanted or needed to.

Today the group of young men were going to the mall, said group being Tyler Wade Ethan Bob and a visiting Jack. Mark was wearing his collar but also decked out in an almost matching to Jack Cloak outfit that Bob and Wade relentlessly teased them about. 

Laughing with his friends, Mark shifted Ethan's weight so to better carry him on his back piggyback style. Bob and Wade walking casually alongside them, Tyler giving them a critical eye but falling in step as well when Jack finally spoke up.

"Gotta ask what's up with te' collar?" Mark's steps stuttered, face flushing hot as he felt Ethan clutch him tighter. 

"W-what?!" Sweat was prickling at the back of his neck and he refused to look at Jack for fear of giving himself away. He relaxed a bit upon hearing the Irishman laugh and point at his simple black choker.

"Ya fuckin collar here fido' ye been wearin it alot in videos n' Instagram pictures. Why?"

Mark shrugged, and continued walked, not missing Ethan's low, whispered. 'its okay' and feeling more at ease with it.

"Meh, I dunno." Mark mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and trying to ignore the fact all his friends were listening to him, clearly also curious about the change in fashion "guess I just wanted to change up my style, and chokers are cool." Jack's eyebrows raised and he shrugged.

"I mean fair nuff' still think it looks a touch like ya calling someone daddy." The Irishman teased, confused at the rather loud involuntary, almost hysterical laugh Ethan let out. Mark grunted shifting Ethan against his back.

"Eth get off I need to beat Jack's ass." Ethan giggled, hopping off of Mark's back with a bouncy step as Mark turned towards Jack, who cackled and took off running with Mark chasing closely behind him. 

* * *

The group found themselves chilling in the food court, enjoying their meals from their place of choice. Mark was feeling a bit off put and anxious, from Jack's teasing though he didn't know why. He'd stopped after that one moment and hadn't pushed the issue further. His knee was bouncing under the table and he was tapping against it absentmindedly not paying attention to his food.

Everyone else however was shooting him looks for the obnoxious sound, which he didn't notice either. However he did notice the firm and hot hand move between his back and chair to rest heavy on his lower back, the voice cutting through his thoughts like a hot knife. "Mark i think you need to relax." Fuck it was pavlovian.

Mark's body and posture immediately relaxed, eyes glossing over just a bit as hummed and affirmative and gave Ethan a slight smile. "Eat your food." He said simply and once again Mark gave a slow nod and started to eat his burger in earnest. Bob Wade Tyler and Jack all looked on in confusion, Ethan giving a simple shrug and going back to his own food.

The group shrugged off the weird moment and got back to the easy chatter of their lives, what was new what was good what as bad etc. Mark chimed in from time to time at Ethan's prompting, some verbal and some gentle nudges to his back. 

After they finished eating the group popped up with new enthusiasm and went back to shopping. They'd been tracking through the mall for about thirty minutes before coming across a store that peaked Ethan and Jack's interest. The two rushed in while everyone else meandered around the store just occupying themselves while Jack and Ethan shopped, Mark still a little floaty but feeling fairly good.

After a moment, Ethan poked his head out of the changing room, and when nobody else was looking ushered Mark over, who happily snuck into the larger room with him. As soon as Mark shut the door behind him Ethan asked. 

"You still with me? Color?" They'd worked out a system for Mark to basically tell Ethan how okay he was feeling and if he was still in the right headspace and if maybe he needed to be brought back into it cause he was slipping.

"M'here." mark mumbled with a smile, taking in Ethan's lanky frame in the button up he had hanging open on his chest, presumably to try on. "Green" Mark's signals basically meaning he's fully in his subspace, happy and would be completely receptive to what Ethan had to say. 

Smiling, Ethan gently pet the older mans head for a moment, muttering how good he was before taking the tan wrist into his own pale thin hands. All that power and strength and it was at Ethan's disposal. God, it made him shiver a little.

"Button my shirt." Mark blinked a bit in surprise, most of Ethan's commands had to do with Mark's own self care. His worry quickly whisked away when Ethan squeezed his wrist and repeated in a firmer tone. "button my shirt." Nodding, mark freed his hand and got to work buttoning the shirt bottom to top, not noticing the smile on his face until he'd finished and caught Ethan's eye, seeing it mirrored on him.

"Good boy. It felt good hmm?" Mark nodded silent affirmation. "You might not remember but you told me you felt bad this was all based around you. Would you like me to start doing things like this more often ? Tell you to do things for me as well? Full honesty and disclosure no shame." Ethan made sure Mark was looking him in the eyes the whole time he spoke, despite his impulse to duck his head a bit in embarrassment when in this headspace.

"Yes please." He was giddy admitting it but doing something for Ethan, after all he'd been doing for Mark felt really fuckin good and being told what to do to make Ethan feel happy and get what he wanted instead of having to guess was amazing and took so much stress off. The admission had Mark's heart thundering like a scared jackrabbit and his head trying to dip further into that headspace, this started to scare Mark a bit seeing as his own clear headed thoughts on Ethan had gotten muddied recently so he took his hand and gently tapped his collar as a silent sign to show he was a bit freaked out. 

Immediately Ethan reached up and took the choker off, pulling mark into a tight embrace, shushing him and stroking his hair as he pulled them both down to sit on the changing room floor, mark held against him. "You did so good Mark come on back i have you." And other muttered praises and soothing words finally brought mark back to earth and more like himself. After about five minutes he pulled away from the embrace to smile at Ethan, pulling the smaller man against HIS chest and hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you so much, honestly for all of this." Ethan laughed, squirming a bit in the tight hug.

"S'nothin duder, I see how it's helping."

"It is actually, shit you tell me to do I always struggled with before, I've actually gotten in the habit of doing I'm better rested and shit you're just, the best Dom ever.'' Mark's laugh forming around the word Dom and Ethan's giggle following suit.

"Hey you should see me when I actually have sex with my subs."

"Oh you wish." Both men fell into another fit of giggles, leaving the dressing room, shirts and collar in hand to walk to the register. 

Completely unaware of the now mildly traumatized Tyler who had been a few steps away about to knock on the dressing room and ask if Ethan was okay. Oh words needed to be had with his ex roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely have no plan for where this will go bUT IN GLAD YOU'RE LOVINF IT AGHH ILYALL


	3. Let me take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trip to the mall Mark is consumed with the want to take care of Ethan and show him how much he appreciates him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no clue where I'm taking this but you guys are the absolute sweetest best ohmygod thank you so much for your support on this unbetaed mess.

As Mark and Ethan made their way up to the check out, Ethan ripped the tag off of the shirt he was still wearing and handed it to the little cashier with a smile. It was then Mark opted to actually look at the shirt, a silky white button up with cuffed sleeves , black buttons and black floral patters slithering all around Ethan's body which the shirt accentuated beautifully in all honesty. Without much thought, Mark snaked his arm around Ethan's slender waist and side hugged him. 

"That shirt looks amazing." 

The younger man stopped, his cheeks blooming a bright pink and fumbling his card just a bit as he handed it to the now grinning cashier. "Ah-ha, thanks." Ethan chuckled shyly, ducking his head.

The cashier returned the card with a huge smile and squeezed Ethan's hand. "Hey, I'm not supposed to comment on this kinda stuff but like ... thank you. I'm always so scared to be physical with my girlfriend in public, and here you two are like the cutest couple I've ever seen being all cute and shit. I love it. Thank you, honestly." Mark was about to correct the girl when he realized just what she was saying and the importance this little interaction had to her.

So, taking caution to the wind, he pulled Ethan closer and gently kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, that's such a sweet thing to say." Luckily Ethan seemed to be on the same page and cuddled closer to Mark's side, smiling wide. 

"Tell your girlfriend hello please!" Smiling and waving the three parted ways, Mark's arm still slung around Ethan's waist. Soon Mark blurted. 

"Does it weird you out when I hold you like this?" Ethan turned his head up a bit to look at Mark with an amused chuckle. 

"Cause I'm dominant? Nah. Cause it's a very couple esque thing to do and we just got mistaken for one? Little bit." Capping the sentence with a nervous chuckle. Wincing with a red heat pushing up to his cheeks Mark pulled away from Ethan with a lot more difficulty than expected, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop from grabbing him again. 

"Seriously though like, it doesn't bug you when I grab you or anything?" Ethan just grinned and gave a shrug.

"Honestly even if we were dating it wouldn't bother me. I like being held and picked up and all that stuff. Doesn't make me less in charge." 

"There you two are." Both men turned at Tyler's voice, missing the discomfort in his eyes and acrid look he gave Ethan standing protectively over Mark once he caught up to them. "Come on, everyone else is getting tired we're gonna go." Mark gave a nod letting Tyler sling an arm over his shoulder and walk him towards the exit breezing passed and jostling Ethan in the process.

Ethan took the moment to shake off his confusion at the way Tyler was acting before quickly running to catch up with the two.

* * *

The six friends met up in the parking lot, Jack muttering something sleepily and yanking Tyler's sleeve. The Irishman was staying with Tyler this trip around because he felt guilty about always staying with Mark, he was going to get a hotel but Mark talked him into staying with a willing Tyler.

Tyler gave Ethan a cold stare before sighing and gesturing for Wade and Bob to get in his car with Jack, their hotel was on his way home. Ethan sidled up to Mark, very confused at the way Tyler kept looking at him. The two uneven sets said their goodbyes and hugs with brief discussion to confirm tomorrow's plans and then parted ways into their respective cars.

As Mark started up the Car he noticed Ethan's troubled look. "what's wrong?" Turning away from the window to look at Mark, Ethan shook his head with a tight smile. 

"Ms'nothing." Okay, Mark knew that was absolutely bullshit but he didn't want to pry. As they started down the freeway he concocted a plan. Ethan had been so fuckin amazing to Mark for so long now. For several months the younger man had been patient, kind, gentle and teaching. Making mark his utmost priority, it was time Mark returned the favor.

* * *

As they pulled up to Mark's place, Ethan's brows knit together to show his confusion for just a moment before he shrugged it off and followed Mark inside. Chica immediately thundered down the hall barking happily at the two men and pouncing Ethan. Laughing, Ethan took the dogs face in both hands and smooshed and scritched her giving chica lots of kisses and affectionate cooing when mark mark suddenly blurted out.

"I wanna take care of you!" 

Ethan stopped, much to chica's sadness and fixed Mark with a curious and open look. "What?" Blushing as deep a red as his dark skin would allow, Mark spun on his heels to face away from Ethan, embarrassed. 

"It's dumb I -"

"MARK!" Jumping at the tone, Mark turned back around at attention, noticing absently with some amusement that the tone made Chica confusedly sit down and stay still. Ethan Crosse his arms with a frown and something deep in Mark's chest hurt knowing he'd upset Ethan. "Your wants and ideas are not stupid." Despite not having on his collar, Mark felt himself shrinking at Ethan's tone, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know I just - "

"Tell me."

Exhaling, Mark looked Ethan in the eyes and said with some difficulty. "My wants and ideas are not stupid." He really tried to ignore the way his chest fluttered seeing Ethan's frown morph into a smile and his arms uncross. "Good boy was that so hard? Now tell me, what you meant. I only want clarification." 

Mark nodded, reaching over to pet Chica as a way of dealing with his discomfort. "I'm, you've done so much for me so selflessly and I'm literally seeing actual improvement in my life and stuff since we started this." Ethan's smile only got brighter as he reached out to stroke Mark's back. "I feel bad because you get almost nothing out of this, so tonight I was hoping you would stay the night and - " Mark's blush came back with a vengeance, this was happening a lot lately. "put me into subspace and, have me take care of you."

Much to Mark's confusion, Ethan sucked in a shaky breath through his teeth before seeming to snap out of it. "You don't have to do anything like that for me Mark, seeing you happy is enough for me. What you're talking about is a little heavy and we've only ever put you into subspace for a couple hours. "

Mark deflated, sharp teeth digging into his lower lip, unaware of the way Ethan's hand twitched against his back. "If you don't want to I un-" Ethan cut him off.

"Mark I want what you want, but I want you to be safe and I don't want to to feel obligated." A growl under the heavy exhale he let out, Mark tried to think of how he could best convince Ethan he wanted this.

"You know how doing this for me makes you feel good? This would help me feel good and actively less guilty about all of this. Plus we both know I can tell you no if I really want to."

Ethan regarded him seriously for a moment, humming in thought before nodding. "Okay, if you're sure." Mark's face lit up and nodded, probably more enthusiastically than he meant to. Ethan, smiling as well fished the collar from his pocket and held it up to Mark who cocked his head a bit exposing his neck for Ethan to easily latch the choker onto. Once that was done Ethan's arm snaked around his waist in a smooth motion that left Mark's skin a bit hot when Ethan pulled him closer, the slide of their clothes rubbing against each other sounding so loud in the quiet room.

He spoke low and firm in Mark's ear. "Go upstairs, brush your teeth and wash your face and take a shower. Change into your pajamas and find me some I can borrow." Nodding, Mark turned to do exactly as was asked, shuffling up the stairs while Ethan took Chica into the living room smiling. 

* * *

Up in his room Mark's pulse was thumping so hard, blood rushing to his ears. Something about this felt so much more intimate than they'd ever gotten and he hadnt the foggiest idea why that thrilled him. He could feel himself reacting more than he normally did during their sessions, grumbling and trying to think of anything unsexy while hopping in the shower. 

When that proved fruitless he simply groaned and finished his shower quickly, throwing on a cloak hoodie and some loose grey sweats he hoped left a lot to the imagination, very self conscious about the idea of Ethan knowing he was half hard. Would that weird him out? Would he feel guilty thinking he brainwashed Mark or something? 

He's thinking too much, touching his collar Mark tried to center his thoughts and empty his head a bit picturing his anxieties as a balloon he lets go. It helped a little, enough he could wash his face and brush his teeth, grabbing Ethan some cozy sweats and an old t shirt of Marks and heading down the stairs. 

* * *

When he got back down there he was surprised to find Ethan already curled up with Chica, having raided his linen closet to create a cushy pile of blankets and pillows on the floor they could cuddle on. Ethan looked up with a lazy smile, hand absently petting Chica. "Good boy, give me the clothes and I'll change while you make some popcorn." He spoke with such ease and confidence and it never failed to surprise Mark when he saw this side to Ethan. 

"Yessir" Mark said without a second thought handing over the clothes. Only once he got a look at Ethan's face, mouth open eyes a bit bigger and cheeks slightly red did he realize his mistake. Grimmacing and clutching the clothes in his hand Mark got ready to backtrack when the youngers slender fingers came up to grip his wrist, 

"Mark, breathe. It's okay, if you want to call me that you can. It'll make me very happy if that's what you want to call me okay?" At the prompt, Mark did inhale and let out a shaky nervous breath, smiling sheepishly and nodding in response to Ethan's question. 

"Yes sir, thank you." Grinning even wider, Ethan stood up and gently pet Mark's head before taking the clothes and moving towards the bathroom. "Popcorn" the reminder was casual as the door closed behind Ethan but got Mark moving towards the kitchen the task allowing him to forget the way the word sir made his lips tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not finishing the actual night it felt like this was starting to run a little bit long and repetitive so I wanted to have a break between LMFAO I'll try and get another chapter up later tonight or tomorrow nxcjkxxh


	4. Caring Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes the time to showcase all of his appreciation towards Ethan and some things come to light about each of their feelings on the relationship and Ethan gets a very concerning text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forgive if this writing seems a little different, hopefully better!! I've been writing most of these chapters on my phone but decided to stop being lazy and write on my laptop cause I haven't been very happy with what i've been writing.  
I'm ... really gonna have to update this fics info cause it's not at ALL going where i thought ksjef

Mark let out a shaky breath as he crossed his kitchen, toeing off his shoes and letting his socked feet gently pap against the linoleum, shaking his hands in front of himself as he walked to try and calm his nerves. Opening the pantry, he grabbed the box of instant popcorn, reflexively checking the back for any sign of peanut product or association as he often found himself doing.

He didn't modify every dietary thing in his life for Ethan's sake, Ethan wouldn't want him to, but he did take the time to make sure products he would feed the other man didn't have these associations and where possible he would find nut free versions of productions where the nut contamination was unavoidable.

It just seemed like a natural thing to do when you truly cared for someone, and they were in your life a lot. Though, that was the case huh? Ethan was in his life a LOT even before this arrangement especially with Unus Annus bringing them together to film daily content.

A sharp beep jolted Mark out of his dangerous thoughts, popping open the microwave and letting the bag pop a couple of more times before it settled down he took it out of the microwave slamming the door shut once more.

Moving around his kitchen holding the steaming bag by it's corner, Mark found a bowl and the needed ingredients setting everything down onto the table and ripping the bag open to pour it into the bowl. He shook in the garlic powder, melted butter, Parmesan and Italian seasoning and mixed them all together before making his way back into the living room. 

For the second time this night he was knocked a bit back by Ethan, smiling small and fond when he saw the more slender man practically swimming in the borrowed clothes, looking so cozy and warm while Chica draped herself across his lap belly up and content like a little pile of butter cross his legs from the gentle absent belly rubs he gave her while browsing for a movie they could watch together. Mark walked forward and around crouching next to the two, setting the bowl down next to Ethan who turned to him with a wide grin. "Good boy." there's that uncomfortably happy shiver again. Ducking his head, Mark opted to gently stroke Chica's head which the pup just adored and ruffed happily. 

"Thank you sir." the word slipping out of his mouth and leaving a pleasant and scary tingle all at the same time. Ethan's smile got bigger as he pushed up a bit gently nudging Chica off of his lap, patting his thighs with a soft tap tap. "come lay your head on my thighs." Mark frowned and was about to speak up when Ethan held his hand up to silence him, mark's jaw snapping shut with a speed and obedience that startled him. "I'm not asking you to do this, i'm saying come do it because I fuckin want you to." nodding, Mark shifted and laid down on his side with his head nestled against Ethan's thighs. Immediately the others hand wove it's way into his hair, playing and petting and twirling through the thick strands.

Mark relaxed into his lap, feelings his eyes flutter shut as Chica snuggled against his stomach next to him on the floor. 

This was relaxing for sure but it upset Mark at the same time. This was supposed to be about Ethan and he was the one getting spoiled and taken care of while Ethan continued to spoil and dote on him. "Mark get out of your head." The sudden words from his partner made Mark jump a bit, looking up at Ethan from his place on his lap curiously. 

"I can tell you're thinking too much, you need to get out of your head." Mark sighed sitting up and facing Ethan, 

"I just want to take care of you, I feel like only I get anything out of this." He knew he was beating a dead horse by repeatedly saying this but it mattered a lot to him. Ethan sighed with resignation making Mark feel regretful, and pushed up onto his knees pausing the movie before turning to face Mark and putting his hands on his neck in a firm but loving touch. 

"Honestly Mark? I get things out of this too. No, I'm not getting as much as I would if we were actually sexually involved or dating but I do get something out of it. Having you close and cuddled against me is nice, it makes me feel like you need me." 

Flushing hot, Mark suddenly found himself consumed with a question he couldn't hold back before it slipped out. "w-what would you have me do if we _were_ involved?" 

At the question, Ethan's own cheeks became blotchy with his embarrassment. " I um, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. " 

"I asked, please I am curious." 

Ethan's nerves started to take over, slipping out of his own more dominant headspace as he spoke, avoiding Mark's eyes. "Well, i'm um , I would put you in a deeper headspace pro probably, and then I would u m, probably sit " unable to finish his sentence Ethan covered his face with his hand's chest moving faster as breathing clearly became more difficult for him. 

Something about this endeared Mark, and he scooted forward taking Ethan into his arms and holding him against his chest. "Please be honest with me Ethan, I don't know why you have trouble with this?" Mark was genuinely confused, he'd only meant that Ethan tell him what he might do with someone he was sexually involved with. 

Exhaling, Ethan took his hands from his face still avoiding Mark's eyes. His face was somber and sad, his hands shaking as he spoke. "Mark, I'm .. " despite his rigid stance and firm eyes Ethan's voice was small and sad "Mark I'm bisexual, and I'm actually attracted to you. I'm sorry." The sweet young man was shaking like a leaf in Mark's firm hold. He could tell he simultaneously wanted to push off Mark and run away and snuggle closer into him.

Confusion overtook the older man as he genuinely looked forward at the tv and let a pause hang in the air. " and ? " 

Ethan spun around and smacked Mark in the chest, frowning and scooting away from him. "Mark!! Fuck off!" 

Frantic, Mark held out his hands playacting. "no! I don't mean to undermine it, I know what you just told me is a big thing I'm sorry! I just, kind of already figured you weren't the straightest with the way you spoke about your past relationships and I .. " Mark stopped, having the decency to get a bit embarrassed " I didn't .. peg that you were actually attracted to me, but that's not such a huge deal. I've had men attracted to me before it's not like it's upsetting or anything. " what Mark didn't want to say was what it actually was, flattering. 

Ethan, still flushing nodded with a half smile. "Yeah, go on tumblr for five minuets and you'll see dudes talking about your tiddies." Snorting, Mark giggled and looked down and poked his own chest. 

"I have! Are they really that big?"

Ethan, his eyes now on Mark's chest making him feel hot under the collar, gave an emphatic nod "Um? Real talk yeah they are and it's super nice. " Coughing, Mark gave a breathy chuckle, one that just barely hid how this conversation was flustering him. 

"I mean if you wanna honk be my guest?" Why? Why did Mark say things god he sounded so stupid. He was so embarrassed he barely noticed Ethan's own pinker flush. 

" I mean I will absolutely take you up on that offer dude, you have very honkable boobs." Ethan's words punched a nervous almost hysterical sounding laugh out of his chest, feeling a bit more confidant at the light mood Mark leaned back on his hands confidently. This was uncharted and scary territory but if Ethan was just as scares as him, he could do this.

"Tell me to, sir." he teased, surprised when Ethan's face fell to something more concerned.

" I .. Mark, that's .. if we did something like that you might kinda get more , into a " 

Mark smiled, tapping the choker around his neck. "Ethan, we have our signals if it's too much. I trust you. I'm willing to go a little deeper honestly. " his confidence fell, his dark eyes drifting to the carpet as he fidgeted. "I'm .. I don't know, as long as were not .. having penetrative sex i'm .. open to ideas." 

Ethan, surprise written all over his face and mildly amusing Mark, waited for Mark to continue. When he clearly wasn't going to say more, he spoke up again. "I'm confused, you're straight."

Mark bit his thumbnail in a nervous habit, still not meeting Ethan's eyes. "I am! I think? I don't know it's just, when we do this I have thoughts and sometimes those thoughts carry over outside of our sessions and I don't know I know it's my headspace in part but I mean I can't be that straight if it's a thing I actually think about a fair amount and positively and i -" Mark spoke hurried, nervous and scared never pausing for a breath until he felt Ethan's hand take his own with a soft grin on his still red face. 

"If you're sure, we can try going a little deeper. I just need to know what you for sure don't want." Nodding sheepishly, Mark could already feel himself slipping back down at Ethan's guiding and firm tone. It seemed they both felt their confidence return, air crackling.

"I'm, I'm okay with a lot, I think." Mark paused, letting his rushing thoughts attempt to catch up with him. "Just, actual fucking I think i'm uncomfortable with." Chuckling with his amusement the sound low and dark and making Mark squirm just a little, Ethan scoot forward and took Mark's jaw delicately into his hands making him look him in the eyes. 

"You remember our signals? " Mark gave an affirmative nod not trusting his own voice with his heart trying to burrow into his throat which only made Ethan smile with a pride that made Mark's chest flutter even more.

"Okay, stand up" Mark quickly moved to stand up in front of Ethan, his skin prickling with excitement and something else he couldn't quantify yet, but knew he could if he let this get deeper. Ethan moved to sit directly on the couch, leaning back against it with his legs spread and fixing Mark with a feral looking grin that the older man didn't really think that soft sweet fact could do, while he watched Mark with heavy hot eyes that felt almost physical on his skin. "Take your shirt off." he ordered, which Mark quickly complied with pulling the tank top off over his head. 

Ethan hooked his finger, ushering Mark closer and Mark could swear he felt his blood rushing to his ears. Shuffling forward timidly, he stood in front of Ethan to hear. "Kneel." and god if that didn't do something to Mark's blood pressure. The way his hard, controlled voice gave him such a simple loaded command. 

Slowly with embarrassment thumping wildly in his ears, he knelt down in front of Ethan so his face was on level with Ethan's chest.

Ethan sat up from his leaned back position, confidence and dominance back quickly enough and making Mark's palms sweat. "Clasp your hands behind your back and arch your back." Swallowing, Mark was completely unable to hide the way his entire chest flushed at the action. He felt so exposed and vulnerable and this was suddenly so much more loaded and heavy than it usually was. There was actual sexual intent and feeling in this, everything before had been subtle and under the skin in ways they were both too scared to discuss before. He also kind of liked this position, he felt powerful and nice to look at.

Ethan just watched him for a moment, eyes so full of genuine want they felt like a heavy presence actually trailing hot across his skin and the ghosted idea of a touch made Mark suddenly crave the feeling of Ethan's hands on his actual skin.

Sitting up a bit further, Ethan reached out a hand and finally touched his fingers to the older man's skin. It was like electricity sparked for both of them, just the simple touch of fingers on his neck. His adams apple bobbed, and he let out a shaky exhale looking up into Ethan's eyes. 

Smiling, Ethan hummed his delight just lightly tracing the tip of his finger against Mark's tan, hot skin Mark's pulse dancing under the tip of his finger.

"God" his voice was shaky and there was a want that pitched the room up a few degrees, the air thick and wrapping tightly around Mark's neck leaving a hot pressure wherever he touched. "You look, so fucking pretty like this it's actively killing me." With each word, Mark's eyes struggled to look into Ethan's his natural shyness taking over. 

"I'll let you pull away like this for now but i expect you to look me in the eyes next time." the younger man reprimanded making the embarrassed flush feel like a fever at this point. Delicately, slowly Ethan's hand made it's way down his neck and over his chest burning a hot trail every inch he moved down slowly and torturously until he reached Mark's pectoral. 

Mark could feel his cock twitching in his sweats, reacting to the intimate delicate touch and it only got worse when he felt Ethan's calloused slender hand cup around his pronounced pectoral and squeeze. Gasping, Mark arched his back into the touch hands twitching with need behind his back. the need to touch, pull away, something. 

Ethan purred, clearly pleased with his reaction as he fondled Mark's chest, fingers parting a bit to slip around his nipple and roll it gently between them as he squeezed and groped him. Mark's breath picked up, shallow needy and hot , his tongue shooting out to lick his lips between pants and low needy sounds. Mark had no idea how something so simple was working him up like this but he really felt like he was on fire, hot with this need and desire for SOMETHING more.

"Good boy, I'm proud of you for letting yourself feel good." Mark whined, the praise doing something to his brain, the fog settling in hard and making his worries seem farther away. 

"This is what I like, this is what happens when I get something out of this as well. I get to feel this nice, gorgeous body under my hand and I get to watch the really cute faces you make when you fall apart." Ethan's voice was doing things to Mark. Pitching low and hot with need and desire like just watching him was the sexiest thing Ethan had ever seen. 

After a few minuets of this torture, Ethan switched pecs, moving his hand to Mark's other pec and giving it the same treatment. At this point Mark's dusty nipples were hard and sensitive tingling against the cold air of the room. Mark was, for sure hard now and it was impossible to ignore and despite his earlier admission scared the ever loving shit out of him. Nervously, Mark swallowed the saliva in his mouth and said "slipping" a signal for when Mark found his head slipping a bit deeper than he would like to do. I

Ethan dropped his persona and let go of mark's chest, taking off the choker with gentle hands and dropping a light kiss against the skin of his neck pulling the older man into some aftercare cuddles and slipping off the couch so they could enjoy the pillow blanket fort. Mark nestled against him, lightly shaking and scaring the hell out of Ethan who immediately apologized. 

Mark shook his head, "no, no it's okay. I'm okay i'm not mad I was just getting hard and it scared me. " Ethan nodded petting his hair again.

"I appreciate your honesty. Thank you, I'm sorry it scared you." he spoke assured and calm and it soothed Mark, but he could tell the confession flustered the younger man. "Do you want to go take care of it" Mark nodded afirmation, sitting up to go to the bathroom and noticing why Ethan seemed flustered. The loose pants made it hard to see at first but at the right angle he was clearly visibly hard. 

"Oh you actually enjoyed that." 

Laughing, Ethan shifted a bit " I told you I'm attracted to you dude." flushed with the sudden realization groping his chest got his friend hard, Mark shuffled off the bathroom to deal with his issue doing his best not to imagine Ethan doing the same. 

* * *

Ethan woke with a start, it was late, about two am as a bleary glance at his phone told him. He woke up against Mark's chest trying to remember what happened earlier. When the memories came rushing back he got a giddy smile on his face and flushed a deep blotched red, trying not to giggle. wow he really got Mark hard. nuts. 

After the two had, dealt with their issues Ethan had expected things to get awkward but they settled into a pretty happy and easy calm of just watching the movie they'd mostly ignored earlier and apparently falling asleep to it. Tangled up in each other enjoying the blanket pile Ethan had made earlier in the night. 

Blinking tired eyes Ethan got ready to roll over and go back to sleep when he noticed a missed text on his phone from tyler. Curious, since his last interaction with his long time friend hadn't been super positive Ethan opened up the message and his fucking heart sank into his stomach. 

_'At some point, we need to discuss the fact you've fucking collared mark'_

**"shit" **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ran so long im sorry osdfhksdrg your guys feedback has been so amazing I love you guys. also once again i really didn't have time to edit this it's posted at midnight skjldfskldf i'll edit it in the morning when i'm awake i just needed to get this out i was too excited I apologize for any notable flaws that take away from the reading experience.


	5. Talk with Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Tyler to express his concerns about this whole arrangement but Ethan has a way to ease his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for the positive feedback 🙈 I'm so greatfull for all of you.

Death, death Ethan wanted to fucking die as he sat slouched in Tyler's living room getting stared down by him. Tyler's cold hard stare was filled with disapproval, arms crossed and leaned back into the armchair seated across the room from the couch Ethan sat on shoulders hunched in on himself. "So are you going to start talking or should I?" 

Tyler's only response was to groan and rub at his temples, shutting his eyes.

"Okay, I guess I will. What do you think of unus Annus so fa-" 

Tyler sat up, anger clear on his face. "NUH UH! You are not getting out of talking about how you put a fucking collar on my best friend!" Wincing Ethan shrank back even more if that was possible. This truly felt like getting reprimanded by his parents. 

"Look Tyler it isn't what you thin-" at this Tyler threw up his arms cutting him off. 

"Oh please FUCKING enlighten me!" 

Grimacing at the outburst, Ethan scratched the back of his neck "Look, it came out on accident that I'm a Dom and Mark was curious basically and one thing lead to another and we entered into like - a no sex arrangement where I told him to take care of himself." Tyler to his credit seemed to be listening to Ethan, nodding along.

"That .. I can see Mark willingly having interest in." The young man murmured more to himself before speaking his next sentence more clearly. "So it hasn't gotten sexual?" Memories of last night came rushing to Ethan and he felt his eyes widen, face flushing hot to Tyler's groan. "So it HAS gotten sexual?"

Sheepishly, Ethan shrugged his shoulders avoiding Tyler's eyes. "I mean, last night he got .. curious I guess you could say. All I've done is touch his chest." Huffing, Tyler scrubbed his hands over his face. 

"Look, Ethan, you know I'm the last one to judge you being more dominant." Ethan couldn't help but smirk at that, chucking a pillow across the room at his friend, thankfully breaking some of the tension.

"Yeah cause you're not a hypocrite." Chuckling warmly, Tyler shook his head and exhaled heavily. 

"I, however, also know you've never had a serious relationship with a submissive before like a full-on arrangement. I just worry about you guys getting too deep in and getting hurt. " Fidgeting nervously, Ethan gave a nod telling Tyler he understood what he was saying. 

"I know man, I'm out to protect me and Mark in this. Submission seems to be, really good for him. I don't want to sour the experience." Tyler chuckled standing up from his chair.

"Yeah that's not at all surprising, he would always get this look on his face when I got more forceful I always kinda wondered." 

"What LOOK?" 

Both men jumped turning towards Tyler's front entryway to see Mark standing there with a pursed pout, one hand on his hip the other holding his ring of keys which housed a spare to Tyler's house. Fuck. 

Immediately Ethan shot up an walked towards Mark taking his hand. "Mark from the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry for discussing such personal stuff about you without your permission." Blinking big brown eyes in surprise, Mark laughed and without much thought brought their joined hands up to his mouth to kiss. 

"It's okay Ethan, I understand the situation and I trust Tyler." His warm look turning accusatory as he flicked his eyes towards Tyler. "THOUGH APPARENTLY HE DOESN'T TRUST ME! How the fuck long has my best friend been a fucking Dom and I didn't know? Also, fuck your protective papa act I'm a grown adult and if I wanna get my tiddies grabbed by someone I'm calling sir then that's my business!" He was chuckling a bit but a fair bit annoyed with Tyler. 

Tyler nodded, holding up his hands. "you're right. I'm sorry for overstepping and doubting your safety." Mark nodded and stepped forward a bit to smack Tyler's chest.

"Ethan is taking really good care of me." Tyler smiled at this, nodding his approval and patting Ethan's shoulder. 

"Well, that's good to hear. I am, concerned about what he told me about your curiosity though." At this Mark flushed and smacked him again.

"My stuff with my sexuality is my business." Wincing and rubbing his chest where Mark hit, fairly hard, Tyler acquiesced though not happily. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're my guy Mark I worry about you." Mark's look softened and he scooted from Ethan's side to hug Tyler. 

"I know big guy." 

Timidly, Ethan spoke up. "What if, you sat in on one of our sessions? If that was okay with Mark." Both of the older men turned to look at the twenty-three-year-old in surprise. "I just mean, you're a Dom top and having someone Mark has trusted and known for so long sit in on a session to see how he is might even help him feel more at ease with slipping deeper into subspace."

Mark got a bit red in the cheeks at the proposal, even if he figured Ethan was only referring to a non-sexual session this was, a lot. Tyler was his best friend since childhood! Tyler seemed a bit pink in the cheeks at the idea too but none the less nodded his agreement shooting Mark a questioning look. 

"I am very much into this idea, but only if Mark is as well." to break the tension, Mark chuckled nervously nudging Tyler in the side with his elbow. 

"Oh you're very much into the idea huh?" he teased his friend, expecting and finding comfort in the rolled eyes and returned nudge he got for his trouble. 

"Seriously though, I just want to make sure you and Ethan are safe and doing what's best to protect both of you. You two are some of the most important people in my life and I'd hate to see either of you hurt at all." Mark chewed on his lower lip nervously, Tyler's words settling over him heavily. He knew that he was in a certain amount of risk with this arrangement but he never actually stopped to consider that Ethan was at risk as well but it made sense. From what mark has overheard he was Ethan's first seriously repeated relationship with a submissive. Shrugging, with a slight huff of breath Mark, looked to two of the few people he trusted the most in the world and smiled.

"I'm down. Let's do it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts?! I'm debating having Tyler join them for a sexual session ( though endgame pairing would be Ethan/mark ) I'm very sorry for the shorter update but I will make it up by posting a couple of other things before the day is over :3


	6. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler joins Mark and Ethan for a night of playing games and having fun while mark learns to let himself fall deeper into subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I loved all of it and hearing the way you guys genuinely thought about this and gave me an honest answer just made me so giddy! Things will stay nonsexual with tyler and focus more on mark learning to trust himself and subspace.

This was weird, this was weird this was weird. The words ran through Mark's head like a scratched record, echoing and making his skin itch. He knew at any second if he was uncomfortable he could bring down the ax, on this whole idea, both Ethan and Tyler had made that very clear, but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit weird. This whole submissive thing was still a bit of a hang-up for Mark. He had trouble dealing with the fact his brain wanted to be in this subservient submissive role, even if it was something he on a conscious level enjoyed something deep in his brain told him he was weak and pathetic for it. Having Tyler see him in this state was going to be a weird and itchy feeling for sure. He respected Ethan plenty, but Tyler had seen Mark through so much throughout the years and was a person of safety for Mark, he made him feel at peace and comfortable just by being close. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Mark took a look at himself in the bathroom mirror and scrubbed his hands over his face. He could do this, and if he couldn't he was with two of the most trusted men in his life they'd never judge him for saying no. Turning on his heel, Mark exited his bathroom and made his way into his living room where the three had opted to move for the day for more privacy. Ethan and Tyler were already sitting on his couch playing games, Chica splayed out on the space not occupied by them leaving no room for him. With a pink heat to his cheeks, Mark figured what was expected and cleared his throat to let them know he was ready. Ethan looked over and smiled, ushering him over. "Come here, kneel." 

Tyler watched them with curious eyes, Mark nodding and making his way over to them, kneeling in front of the couch. Ethan set down his controller to reach into his pocket and pull out the leather choker which Tyler regarded curiously. Leaning over, Ethan ran his free hand through Mark's hair with a gentle forceful touch that pushed his head to one side exposing his neck. Slowly, Ethan clasped the choker around his neck with a smile giving the necklace a light kiss and murmuring good boy in Mark's ear making his body grow hot and squirmy. Sitting back up, Ethan gently took Mark's chin and stroked the sides of his jaw with his thumb and forefinger. "You're a good boy Mark, and I'm excited for Tyler to see how good you can be. Will you be good for us?"

"Yes, sir. " Mark responded with practiced ease, looking directly into Ethan's eyes trying not to look at Tyler out of the corner of his vision. Nodding, Ethan playfully booed the tip of his finger against Mark's nose, making him scrunch up his face and giggle, completely missing the utterly smitten look on Ethan's face that fell away once he was paying attention again. "Now I want you to sit here on the floor next to our feet okay? If you get uncomfortable you will speak up. If Tyler or I ask any question you will answer with honesty to the best of your comfort level. Understood?" Mark nodded and immediately scooted into his place between Ethan's left leg and Tyler's right leg leaning against the side of the couch. The two men went back to playing their game for a few minutes before Tyler spoke up.

"Does doing as Ethan orders make you happy Mark?" Surprisingly Mark found himself answering without thinking. 

"Yes, it does. He always has my best interest at heart and he's done so much for me I like to please him." nodding Tyler asked the next question that made Ethan squirm a bit next to him. 

"Does that include sexually?" Hot flush rushing up his skin, Mark was getting close to tapping out already but something about the warm soothing voice of Tyler he'd come to love and trust over so many years helped ease his anxiety and his lips fell loose with his answer.

"A bit, yes. I don't know how much yet but I'd like to know Ethan was happy and satisfied." Tyler nodded, reaching out to gently pet Mark's head making the other man hum contentedly. 

"Good boy for your honesty," Ethan sat up moving to nudge Tyler's hand away a bit and stroke his fingers through Mark's hair with a pout.

"Mark you know I'm happy with this arrangement you don't have to let me touch you sexually to make me happy."

Mark exhaled, his eyes glossing over for a bit as he thought of his next words, apparently a bit harder to accomplish in his foggy state. "May I ask a question, sir?" 

"Yes."

"Me acting submissively and obeying you turns you on right?" Ethan felt his scarred cheeks get warmer but, figured it best to reward Mark's honesty with his own. 

"Yes, very much." 

Chewing on his lower lip, Mark went silent again leaning into Ethan's gentle touch as Tyler watched them both with curious eyes. "I .. like, that I cause that reaction. It feels powerful." Surprised at how his comment made Tyler laugh. 

"Of course you feel powerful Mark, the submissive has most of the power in the relationship. You say yes, you say no, your needs drive us and make us act to fulfill them. The dominant moves for his submissive and can only get off knowing that they made someone feel safe, small, protected, and free." Mark was a bit, floored, even more so when he looked over and saw Ethan nodding his agreement. He never saw this as a sort of him being powerful thing, always seeing Ethan as the one with the most power. As if reading his mind, Ethan gently ushered Mark to move, sliding off the couch to sit next to him and take his face in his hands. 

"Mark, is this way you've been so scared of going deeper?" Mark nodded once, not trusting his voice and avoiding Ethan's gaze. Sighing, Ethan leaned forward to rest his forehead against Marks, looking deep into his eyes. "Mark, you are the one with the power here. I respect you so much, you're so strong and beautiful and having all this raw power you possess under my hand is the absolute best compliment I've ever received. I'm honored to have someone so powerful trust me." Mark blinked tears out of his eyes, Ethan's words knocking him in the chest light a light punch all of his breath rushing out in a shaky exhale. Tyler from his perch on the couch chuckled gently poking the back of Mark's head. 

"Now you know why I was so into sitting in on this session." 

Mark was confused, looking over at Tyler and missing Ethan's laughing groan as he pulled himself back onto the couch. "You knew Mark would have some problem with this, and that being around you would help him feel more at ease and honest." Mark pouted, glaring down Tyler as Ethan spoke, though no malice behind it. Chuckling, Tyler leaned back to pick up his controller. 

"Yep and it worked, glad I could help this little breakthrough." both men laughed, Ethan thwapping Tyler with a pillow in retaliation before leaning down to release Mark's choker. Mid reach, Mark stopped him by taking his wrist into his hand smiling sheepishly. 

"I'd like to stay like this for a bit. If that's alright." The older man flushed noticing the surprise written on Ethan's face. Mark had always been quick to cut off sessions getting uncomfortable quickly when things got too serious or deep for him. It was especially significant since Mark had planned to record some extra videos in this space of time before this session was agreed to. He wasn't behind but, as his mind often demanded he needed to be ahead of the game by a mile. Shaking off his surprise, Ethan smiled and leaned over to gently kiss Mark's cheek. 

"Come up here," he ordered, Mark quickly shuffling up onto the couch and nestling into Ethan's side as they often found themselves doing. "Good boy. I'm proud of you for staying down here with us and relaxing instead of going up to record. " Mark hummed burying his face in Ethan's chest. Deep in his heart, Mark knew he didn't need to order to stay where he was. He WANTED to stay with Ethan, wanted to just lay against him and watch him and his best friend play videogames all day while Chika ruffed happily next to them. The collar, the headspace it was mostly an excuse. It gave him a pass to shrug off work, lean into Ethan and use him as a pillow without having to confront the truth. A truth that slammed Mark hard in the face regardless, cause his brain was just kind of a dick like that. 

Mark was falling for Ethan.

FUUUUUUUUUUUCK - 


End file.
